There have been developed a variety of different mechanical devices to assist invalids or disabled persons in moving about. Thus, various types of crutches and artificial limbs are available to assist some disabled persons; however, there remain a large number of such persons that are so seriously disabled that these types of devices are not applicable. The remaining alternative has been the wheelchair and various motorized versions thereof have been developed so that an invalid or disabled person seated therein may transport themselves from one location to another.
Conventional wheelchairs are normally designed to operate upon flat surfaces such as floors, sidewalks or the like, and wheelchairs are generally unsuited for utilization on any type of uneven terrain. Thus, for example, a disabled person in a wheelchair cannot normally traverse a common street curb or any type of soft surface such as heavily graveled walkways or soft earth.
The present invention provides a personalized mobile carrier for disabled persons which is particularly easy to enter and leave and which is specifically directed to traversing uneven terrain.